From a Lynx's perspective
by Tamashii no Neko
Summary: Armada:: Have you ever wondered where the dinobots disspeared to a while ago? Well I can answer that question, and many more. If you just listen to my story. The story of the true Armada battles, and what happened afterwards.
1. Prolouge?

Okay, this is my first transformers fic...if I actualy do it. This is where you guys come in. I need your opinions as to weither I should really do this or not. I'm tempted to do it...but I'm not sure how good it is...

This is going to be set in the Armada timeline, and basically it's going to go AU from the point the first chapter starts and there on, if I continue this…If I do choose to continue this, there will be OC's in place of some Autobots and Decpticons because I simply can't remember who was in Armada and I can't find the episodes on the net. If you can find the episodes on the net, let me know! Then I'll certainly continue this fic.

This teaser/prologue starts at about the…fifth episode or so…so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own only the Predator unit bots, everyone else belongs to their respective owner.

Note: Tell me if I should continue this or not in a review once you're done reading…please?

* * *

Hotshot sighed and continued to scan the interstellar transmissions, searching for a frequency that was remotely like those the Autobots used, hoping to find allies. He blinked as for once, he got a match for an old, hardly ever used now. He traced the frequency to its source and came upon what seemed to be multiple data logs. He found the most recent one and opened it up, reading it over. What he read astounded him. 

_Unknown day, unknown month, unknown year_

_Time: I gave up keeping track of it._

_Who am I? I'm SwipeLynx, a member of the Predator unit and one who is currently stuck on an old piece of slag spaceship with the remains of my unit and the knuckle heads known as the Dinobots. Yep you heard me right. __**I'm. Stuck. With. The. Dinobots. In. A. Confined. Space**__. Joy….Ya know, it's a wonder my intelligence hasn't been reduced to that of the Dinobot's with all the time I have to spend with them. Even if I'm an advanced model of them, still! A girl can only hear "Me Grimlock, Me king "so many times before she begins to snap._

_Yep, ya heard me again. I'm an advanced dinobot really. Only…I'm not a dinosaur, I'm a saber-toothed lynx. Not saber-toothed tiger. __Lynx__. The humans think that saber-toothed lynx's were just small saber-toothed tigers. They were not. Don't try to prove me wrong. I've seen saber-toothed tigers and lynxes. The only thing alike about them is that they're cats and the time period they were alive in._

_That brings me to my only remaining Predator unit comrade. FlareFangs. A prehistoric version of the wolf, which was once again mistaken for a saber tooth tiger (Missing the saber like fangs). He's a quiet guy, and shares my opinion that we should find a way to glue the dinobots mouths shut. He's also the technical whiz and is currently trying to redirect our course so we crash onto earth, instead of heading strait into the primus dammed sun._

_Okay I lied…there is one more unit comrade on this ship. The only thing is…RipRaptor has been deactivated for so long…I'm not too sure he can be re-activated. His body's fallen into disrepair you see. Fangs and I have tried to fix 'em up with the limited parts we have…but we have to keep ourselves 'in shape' as well. Where is the rest of my unit? They were destroyed before we were shoved onto this ship and sent off…who knows. They might have been rebuilt and are enjoying their lives now, I don't know. All I know is that their in a better place then us._

_Primus damn it. Grimlocks' trying to get at our remaining energon. Damn idiot!_

_-SwipeLynx_

_P.S If an Autobot happens to come across this….HELP!!! We can only stay sane for so long! -FlareFangs_

Hotshot stared for a moment and checked how recent the frequency was. By Primus it was only a few hours old!

"Optimus sir! Please come to the frequency bridge! There's something here you should see!" Hotshot stated into the intercom, catching the attention of all those in the base. He settled back down into his chair and began to search through the remaining log entries, skimming them over. He placed a tracker on the origin of the frequency just in case.

As he read, he had a feeling things were going to get interesting. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading! Now I just need to know if I should continue this or not….if you want more information as to what I'm going to do with this story, let me know please! I'll send it to you in an E-mail or a PM, just tell me. 


	2. And so they meetface to face

Whoot! First (real) chapter up! Yay! -dances- _Note: I know the names of the Dinobots, but I forget who exactly Snarl, Sludge and Slag are….I know who Grimlock and Swoop are…don't worry. Anyone mind helping a girl out?_

Starscream:...I'm here because of a stupid human authoress that dances each time she puts up a Primus damned chapter. Why the hell haven't I left yet?

Tamashii: Because you looooooooooooooooooove me! You love me this much! –croons and spreads her arms out wide-

Starscream:….o.o No I don't.

Lynx:…Don't bother Screamy….she's like this all the time.

Starscream:…..don't call me that.

Tamashii: Hey! –pouts-…..Anyways, I have a decent title for now, but it still may change. I might not jack up the rating just yet….but trust me…I will.

Lynx: It's because you curse so much in your fics, and you like violence and such.

Tamashii: Yep!

Starscream:….If I say the disclaimer can I leave?

Tamashii: Fine…-has fingers crossed-

Starscream: **Tamashii owns only the Predator unit members along with a few other transformers, a few minicons that haven't appeared yet, and a few random humans….** –starts to walk off and runs into an invisible wall- What the slag?

Tamashii: I lied. You can only leave if I let ya…not by doing favors for me.

Starscream:…-twitch-

* * *

Hotshot watched the monitors in front of him boredly, tracking the progress of the shuttle that carried the Predators and Dinobots. It had been three weeks since he had discovered the shuttles existence, and two weeks since they were last in contact with those on the shuttle. By Primus that little conversation had been weird. 

_Flashback_

"_Is the link almost ready Hotshot?" Optimus inquired, looking at the young bot in question. Hotshot was typing away at a consol furiously, trying to establish a video link with the shuttle. He had been working the whole week on it, seeing as he had shown Optimus the data logs he found, the commander had wanted a link to the shuttle formed._

"_Almost…just a few more minuets." Hotshot replied, still typing away. True to his words, in approximately two minuets the holoscreen flared to life and showed the inside of the shuttle. Which was very dusty and in general bad condition. The most noticeable sight however, was the fighting pile of dinobots and what Hotshot could only presume to be one of the two members of the predator unit in the middle of the floor(He counted only six different 'bots and he knew that there were seven functioning bots on the ship.). Frankly, he was speechless. They fought dirty! _

"_Ahem." Optimus cleared his throat and instantly the fighting ceased. All heads turned to look at the main computer screen, and when they saw Optimus, it was a stampede to get there first. Ironically Grimlock, who had been leading the pack, tripped and tripped everyone else up. Once again the fighting resumed._

"…_I think I know why they were sent off to space now…"Hotshot muttered as he watched._

"_No…actually that was because Grimmy there decided it would be a good idea to try and eat the matrix." Someone out of the viewing range answered. If the voice hadn't been that of a femme, Hotshot might have thought Optimus answered him. A transformer in the shape of a lynx with large fangs stepped into range and transformed with practiced ease, although it was clear she could use a fine tune up. "Nice to see you again Optimus."_

"_Same to you Lynx. "_

"_I take it one of your 'bots found my logs?"_

"_Yes, Hotshot here did." Optimus gestured to Hotshot who waved slightly in greeting._

"_Ah…" Lynx looked as if she was about to say something more, but Grimlock had wormed his was out of the pile now and snuck up behind her. With a quick shove he took her place in front of the monitor and got his face as close to it as he could._

"_Me Grimlock still king!" He declared to Optimus, looking incredibly proud. And in the background….the fighting was still going on._

"_Yeah, king of the knuckleheads." Lynx growled, getting up and shoving Grimlock over. "Dino-tipping!" She cackled evilly. Grimlock growled and tugged Lynx down to his level, where the two promptly began to fight._

"…" _Both Hotshot and Optimus had no idea how to respond to that, so they settled for watching as the chaos unfolded._

"_What? Agh! Grimlock no! Don't rip out those cables! They power the compu-!" Unexpectedly the video link cut out from Lynx's side, signifying that Grimlock had pulled out the main power cables. Both Optimus and Hotshot stared at the blank screen for a few seconds longer then turned to each other._

"…_That…was odd." Hotshot stated._

"_Normally I would say that was normal for them…but it's not…I think that being stuck in a confined space has gotten to them…" Optimus replied. Both transformers decided to leave the conversation topic off there. A few seconds later and RedAlert walked in and glanced at the two._

"_What did I miss?" He inquired._

"…_Insanity." Hotshot replied._

"…_What?" RedAlert was confused…very confused._

With RedAlert's help, they had managed to get a 'phone line' set up between them and those in the shuttle. That way Grimlock couldn't mess it up by ripping out the cords in the computer. The phone line was linked to several wireless systems in the shuttle, although the systems themselves were severly outdated.

By using the phone line, Optimus had given FlashFangs co-ordinates to aim for when they reached Earths atmosphere, so that they hopefully wouldn't encounter humans. Also, the Autobots managed to figure out aproximitly when the shuttle would be landing on Earth, so they could go out and get them back to the base before the dinobots caused any trouble.

Speaking of the shuttle landing…Hotshot's optics flickered in the transformers version of a blink, just as the monitors around him began to blair, signaling that the ship was landing. With a few commands typed into the controls around him, the alarm was broadcasted all throughout the base and brought Optimus and RedAlert running. By the time they got there, the shuttle had almost landed and the signal it gave off was hidden for some reason.

RedAlert quickly calculated the place the shuttle had landed and the Autobots headed to the warp gate, hoping to get there before the decepticons. No doubt that they had recived the signal as well.

* * *

The landing of the shuttle was a bumpy process…seeing as they didn't have any form of landing gear. Once the shaking and the rattling stopped, and SwipeLynx could actually stand, did she open her eyes. And promptly stared at the carnage of the ship. Simply to say, the ship had been forced in on it self almost all the way, and many pieces had fallen off the interior wall. 

Lynx raised herself to her feet in her lynx form, the only way she would still fit, and looked around for any sign of her shipmates. Grimlock was trying to get out from under a pile of rubble, FlashFangs was annoyedly sitting on a piece of metal jutting from the wall, Swoop was under the same pile of ruble as Grimlock, Slag and Sludge were simply standing there and Snarl was laying on his back, half trapped under a pile of metal. RipRaptor was where she left him, still strapped into the makeshift medical table.

It took some doing, but eventually everyone was uncovered and free from the rubble, which brought them to their next problem. How to get out. Even with the crash, the outer armor remained firm and wouldn't break even when they combined their blasts. This only left the door, for the shuttle came with no escape pods. If any one of them was at full strength, they could have tore that door apart with ease. However, none of them were, so they just settled for having Grimlock ram the door multiple times using his head. Who knows, maybe it would actually fall before company came.

* * *

Optimus was not surprised to hear a commotion going on from the shuttle when he arrived. It was expected of those who had been in said shuttle. It was the topic of conversation that caught his attention. That and the thumping. 

"Man, who knew Grimlock's head was so useful." Hmm…that sounded like FlareFangs, but of course Optimus might be wrong.

"Yeah…Hey, what if Grimlock knocked some intelligence into himself while doing this." That was SwipeLynx, definitely SwipeLynx. The thumping stopped .

"Ah, but dear Lynx. The most I can do is simply jar an unused component in my cranial receptor and trigger the component so that it starts working and I simply become more civilized and understand what is said around me." Dear Primus was that Grimlock? It sounded like Grimlock but…what the hell had happened to him?

"….I so didn't understand that."

"Me Swoop confused. Grimlock use too many big words." Self-explanatory as to who said that.

"Dear Primus…next thing we know the sky's going to start falling!" FlashFangs growled. All was quiet in the shuttle as a metallic clang was heard. Optimus could only guess that either someone had hit something, or a piece of the shuttle fell and landed on someone. It was the latter.

"Ahhhh! The sky is falling and it wants to hurt me!" Snarl exclaimed, sounding as if he was running in circles. That set off Swoop, Sludge and Slag as well, and it seemed like it was a madhouse in there.

"….What did we do to disserve this FlashFangs?"

"I don't know SwipeLynx,I don't know…"

"Me Grimlock confused." Well at least Grimlock was back to normal.

"…Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Optimus wondered, muttering to himself. He sighed and raised his voice. "Should we come back at another time? You all sound busy." Instantly the chaos inside the ship stopped and Swoop managed to poke his head out of a hole.

"Optimus!" The prehistoric bird chirped, trying to wiggle his way out of the hole.

"Hello there Swoop." He nodded to the Dinobot. "Now if all of you will move away from the door, I'll blast it open." Once again there was a shuffling sound and Swoop disappeared back into the ship. Once he heard a confirmation from inside that everyone was out of range, he fired at the door and blew it apart with ease.

Almost immediately all but SwipeLynx and FlashFangs rushed out of the ship. The two appeared moments later, Lynx carrying the deactivated yet still alive RipRaptor, and FlashFangs bringing anything that was of importance. With a start, Optimus noticed something odd. None of the Dinobot's had the Autobot insignia on them, and the Predators symbols were half gone.

"What happened to your insignias?" Hotshot asked suddenly, voicing the question on all the Autobot's minds. Surprisingly Grimlock answered.

"When we sent into space because of the 'incident' those who sent us into space destroyed them, saying we were nothing but trash. The Predators went with us because they assumed that we didn't do it alone, and supposedly they were the prime suspects for being accomplices. This all happen while you being fixed all after a battle Prime. They no nothing about what really happen. Matrix ends up in my mouth because I caught it and kept it from being shattered by traitors. But they no believe me." Grimlock growled, his optics narrowing.

"That's why we had to bunk with you in that damn ship? That's why? Because we were all technically framed??? Oh if those slagging bastards were here I'd show them a thing or two. They lied to us FlareFangs!" SwipeLynx ranted, her tail lashing.

"Easy now SwipeLynx. We will get this all sorted out after we return to the base. However, restoring your emblems is a more pressing matter." Optimus stated, transforming into his truck mode. Instead of bringing his normal trailer, he had brought a human made one, this one being extra large. "Everyone in the trailer. You'd all attract too much attention in either of your forms. We're lucky the Decepticons haven't shown up either." Hotshot and RedAlert transformed into their own car modes once again, waiting for the order to move out.

"Joy…more time in a confined space with the Knuckleheads? Fuuuuunnn…" FlareFangs growled, entering the trailer in his wolf form. SwipeLynx followed, and she almost swore she heard RipRaptor mutter something like 'Why me?' as she entered. It was probely her imagination though. Grimlock and the Dinobots entered the trailer, and it was a tight squeeze to make everyone fit comfortably but they managed it. Optimus closed the door and revved his engine.

"Autobots, roll out." He commanded, driving back towards the base. Hotshot and RedAlert followed without a complaint, both pondering their own thoughts.

'When I had a feeling this was going to get interesting…'Hotshot mused as he drove, 'I didn't think it would be as interesting as this.' He paused a moment to ponder why the decepticons hadn't shown up, but then assumed that they hadn't actualy caught the signal, or didn't have enough time to track it. All well. He kinda liked it when there wern't any battles. It gave him time to think.

* * *

okay, chapter one done peoples! Chapter two might not be up for a while, because I'm sick, but don't worry! It will get up. Just a note, you might have to bug me receptively to update in the future because I often forget about a story even if I was thinking of what to write for a chapter a few moments before. 

Starscream: That and your lazy….-still twitching but is covered in glitter now-

Lynx: -in a similar state but only painted pink as well.- Review and we'll give you a transformer plushie of your choice…or a weapon..with in reason that is.


End file.
